MiniDrabbles San Valentín
by dahl
Summary: Conjunto de minidrabbles: Brittana, Pezberry, Puckurt, Kurbastian, Finnchel, Sarmony, Mike/Brittany.


**MiniDrabbles para Reto San Valentín en la comunidad de LJ Glee_esp (link en mi profile).**

**Son muy variados y hay drabbles de parejas het, slash y femslash. Pongo el prompt en negrita.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Brittana <strong>

Santana tragó saliva cuando Brittany le agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, tembló cuando comprendió lo que estaba a punto de suceder delante de todo el mundo en aquel comedor repleto de alumnos. Pero cuando lamió sus labios se olvidó del miedo y cuando mordió su lengua se olvidó de todo lo demás.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Pezberry. Auditorio.<strong>

Santana debe estar muy loca, porque allí hace mucho frío y si alguien descubre que se han colado en el instituto en plena noche pueden meterse en problemas. Pero eso a Rachel le da igual, ella quiere ensayar su dueto a toda costa. Está parada en medio del escenario, el auditorio está vacío y reina un sepulcral silencio. Rachel comienza a cantar y Santana siente la caricia sutil de una oleada de aire caliente. La cara de Rachel se ilumina, aunque nadie haya encendido los focos, y los instrumentos que reposan en los bancos de la banda de música parecen vibrar al son de la melodía.

La voz de Rachel se disuelve en una sonrisa cuando llega el turno de Santana. Entona la primera estrofa y siente como su propia voz nace brillante y se eleva sobre el auditorio creando fugaces remolinos de luz. Siente también la mano de Rachel, que se posa al final de su espalda y sube suavemente en una caricia que le recorre el espinazo como un escalofrío. Entonces, la voz de Rachel se mezcla con la suya. Está muy cerca, tan cerca que apenas queda espacio entre ellas, tan cerca que ya no hay dos voces en ese dueto, porque se han fundido y se derraman como lava sobre su escote. Porque le arde el pecho y todo quema en su cuerpo en ese momento. Está tan cerca que quiere contenerse, pero no puede. Porque hace tanto calor que tiene que beberse su boca.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Sebastian. Lo que sea.<strong>

Kurt lleva todo el día hablando de Sebastian. Le ha contado a Rachel lo mono y encantador que le parece. Le dijo a Mercedes que tiene un pelo precioso y el porte de un príncipe. Y Rachel y Mercedes ya no saben que pensar, lo que tampoco saben es que Sebastian es el nombre del nuevo gato de Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: MikeBrittany **

Brittany no distingue muy bien la diferencia entre bailar y el sexo. Piensa que quizás se halle en si hay o no ropa de por medio. Aunque, a veces, con Mike baila desnuda.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: SantanaRachel. Clases de español.**

- Bésame – dice Santana gesticulando cada letra.  
>- Bé-sa-me – repite Rachel a duras penas.<p>

Santana sonríe y se acerca sorprendiéndola. Le coge la barbilla y antes de que pueda emitir ninguna queja, le invade la boca con la lengua. Rachel no entiende muy bien qué ha pasado. Cuando el beso acaba carraspea con las mejillas arreboladas.

- Bésame – dice otra vez Santana remarcando cada sílaba, prosiguiendo como si nada la clase de español.  
>- Bé-sa-me – repite Rachel muy despacio empezando a comprender.<p>

Pero es tarde y Santana ya le está besando de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: FinnSantana. De compras.**

Es su primera mañana en Las Vegas y a Santana se le está acabando la paciencia. Ella lo supo nada más entrar en el establecimiento, y el florista ya tiene preparados dos preciosos ramos de tulipanes blancos. Finn, sin embargo, da vueltas azorado ¿Rosas rojas, malvas o rosadas?

- ¡Te ha dicho que sí, Gulliver, escoge un maldito ramo y vamos a casarnos!

Rachel y Brittany estan sentadas en la puerta de una capilla cercana. Llevan varias horas esperando.

**Prompt: Kurt/Sebastian. Reencuentro.**

Cuando vuelve a encontrarse con Kurt le llama nenaza. Le mira con altanería y le regala todos los insultos que puede recordar. Pero Kurt no se inmuta, le mira desafiante y se sonríe confiado. Sebastian se muerde los labios de rabia y de deseo.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: PuckKurt. Amigos con beneficios.**

A Puck le gustan las mujeres y Kurt es como una mujer, tiene esa sensibilidad… Puck se engaña como puede, porque cada vez que Kurt arrastra la palma de la mano por su estómago y su boca se pierde dentro del pantalón se olvida de que existen las mujeres.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Pezberry. Voz. <strong>

Le irrita su voz. Rachel habla tanto y tan rápido que Santana pierde el hilo de lo que dice. Pero ella sigue y sigue y Santana solo quiere hacerle callar. Así que se acerca, le agarra la cabeza, le pasa una mano por la base del cuello y le amenaza con besarla si no deja de hablar. Por supuesto, Rachel no se calla.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Sarmony + Brittana. Buenas notas (calificaciones).<strong>

Santana escucha el clic del picaporte de la puerta trasera. La madera cruje y los goznes chirrían. Un momento después, unos pies ligeros ascienden sigilosos por los escalones que llevan a la planta de arriba. Para ese momento Santana ha llegado al pie de la escalera y apoya el codo contra la barandilla.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, señorita? – dice con un tono que no promete nada bueno.

Brittany aparece detrás de Santana cargando un cesto de ropa sucia. Lleva un bote de detergente bajo el brazo y las mira con una sonrisa. Se aleja tarareando la sintonía de un antiguo show de la tele. Santana se siente un poco culpable por no haberse adelantado para hacer la colada, pero ahora mismo tiene cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse.

- Dame eso que llevas en la mano – ordena.

Sugar traga saliva y estira la mano para darle un papel arrugado a Santana. En su fuero interno había llegado a pensar que podría evitarla lo suficiente como para conseguir la firma de Brittany en su hoja de calificaciones, pero es muy difícil engañar a Santana. Y ahora ya no podrá ir a la fiesta de pijamas de Harmony, porque va a estar castigada.

* * *

><p><strong>Si has leído hasta aquí me encantará si me dices qué drabble te ha gustado más. Gracias por leer :)<strong>


End file.
